Black eyed love?
by theheroinpurple
Summary: rating just incase. this is basically a fic about the quiet ham in the corner. Panda all the way!!!
1. Intro to a tale of black eyes

An Introduction.  
  
*a Sockpuppet appears*  
Hi, im sockpuppet and im on a mission. Don't ask me what it is I didn't write the script.  
So this story is about the quiet ham you don't see to much of. Let me introduce *drumroll*  
PANDA!!!  
There were'nt many Panda fics so I figured I should write one(My logic amazes me sometimes).  
Just as a pre-story point, Im not a big P+S(not pash&stan u'll see what im talking about later) fan but anywho.   
On with the story. But first here is my pet shnorkee evilsmugbug with the disclaimer & claimer.  
Evilsmugbug: About time you mentioned me. I am, after all, the star of the show.  
Sockpuppet: uh, right. do your little fancy bit.  
Evilsmugbug:If i must. Ladies and Gents, Hams and Humans sockpuppet does not own Hamtaro and can't make them run around in every direction.  
But it doesn't means she won't try to.*holds up sign saying: Hi mum im on a website*  
Sockpuppet: What did I say about the sign e.s.b?  
E.s.b:*holds sign as close to monitor as possible* Shut up you baka!  
*thumps E.s.b with rubber mallet*  
roll the story 


	2. Love me?

Panda sat in the corner and hammered nails into his lastest creation.  
He looked around the clubhouse at the other hams. Stan was flirting with Pashmina (while being attacked with evil glares from Dexter and Howdy), Sandy, while keeping a close eye on her brother, was chatting with Penelope, or at least tryingto, Maxwell was chatting Bijou about french art, While the rest of the guys where sipping tea(or is it something else?) and disscussing what todays adventure should be.  
He looked down and realised he had been hammering in the shape of a heart. He quickly pulled the nails out and looked at his plans. He couldn't keep focused so he just put away his plans and watched Maxwell showing off all he knew.  
"What does Sandy see in him?", he said to himself, "can't she see the way he flirts with Bijou everyday?". He watched Sandy for a while. She had given up trying to talk with Penelope and was dragging Stan away from Pashmina. Sandy glanced at Panda for second. He quickly looked back down at his plans. Sandy walked over.  
"Hiya Panda. What's up, why arn't you building?"  
"I just can't concentrate thats all, nothing's wrong." He half-lied "I think i need a break"  
Panda carefully folded up his plans and put them on a shelf. "Im going to acorn mountain for a bit, bye!"  
She watched as he left. "something is definatly wrong with Panda", she worried to herself "I hope a break is all he needs". She turned back round and noticed her brother had escaped and gone back to flirting. She sighed and sat down at the table. She stood back up. She had sat on something. Looking down she realised it was an evelope addressed to her, she open it and unfolded a note.  
  
~note~  
Just look at him when he is with Bijou. I think your not Maxwells only priorty in life. Keep this to your self and ask him.  
~end of note~  
  
Sandy looked up and saw Maxwell showing off his wide range of books to Bijou. She re-read the note and walked over to Maxwell.  
"Can I speak to you for a bit maxy?"  
"Im a bit busy with Bijou just now Sand, maybe later"  
Sandy was caught off guard. 'To busy to speak to your girlfriend?' she thought 'Maybe he does like Bijou'  
She looked at the note. She turned it over and 3 words were written on the back. I love you.  
"Someone loves me?" she said out loud. All the hams looked at her with puzzeled looks. 


	3. More than friends?

Evilsmugbug:*looks around confused*  
Sockpuppet:So your back with us then?  
Evilsmugbug:I guess so, did i miss anything?  
Sockpuppet:A chapter.  
Evilsmugbug:Not much then. *Picks up 5 sheets of paper* What are these?  
Sockpuppet:Reveiws and the script. Arn't you going to get revenge for me hitting you?  
Evilsmugbug:*a thousand shnorkees appear all carring mallets* I wouldn't dream of it.  
Sockpuppet:Good I wouldn't want you to lose your tem-*is attacked by shnorkees*  
Evilsmugbug:Muwahahahahahahaha. You will never hit me again. Eat her my shnorkee friends.  
Sockpuppet:*groans* disclamier *is strangled by a purple shnorkee* *falls*  
Evilsmugbug:Sockpuppet definatly those NOT own Hamtaro or any of his cute little friends. And if she did do you think she would be writing a FANfiction about them?  
Sockpuppet does own me however, but that doesn't mean she can control me *laughs evily* *wacks Sockpuppet with a mallet* You can read the story now.  
  
"She'll never love me", Panda sighed, "why do I feel this way? Whats wrong with me?"  
He climbed an oak tree and sat on one of its branches. He carfully scratched his name in the bark and wished he could put another name beside it.  
~at the clubhouse~  
All the hams stared at Sandy with puzzeled expressions (even Maxwell).  
"I-I-I", she stuttered, "gotta go. Like, bye!" She ran out of the clubhouse towards Acorn Mountain.  
"I have to talk to Panda", she said as she ran, "He'll help me out."  
"badda badda badda"  
Panda looked down and saw Sandy running towards the tree. 'Sandy', he thought, 'if she can't cheer me up, no one can'  
"Sandy", he called out, "I'm up here" 'stupid thing to say, she might not of even been looking for me'  
"Panda!" Sandy said as she climbed up the tree, "I've been looking for you"  
"Maybe it wasn't such a stupid thought", Panda mumbled to himself.  
"Sorry what?", asked Sandy.  
"Nothing, what did you want to see me about?"  
"Panda", she said sitting next to him, "I totally need your help. Do you think there is anything going on with Maxwell and Bijou?"  
"Do you want to hear what I really think?"  
Sandy nodded  
"I think Maxwell likes Bijou a lot. He flirts with her all the time and...", he looked at Sandy who was almost crying, "sorry". He put his arm around her.  
"What should I do Panda?" she cried, "I-I just don't know what I should..."  
"Just tell him you know and say how you feel"  
Sandy wiped her eyes "Ok" She looked at the ham in front of her "oh Panda, your such a totally good friend" She kissed him on the cheek.  
He blushed.  
"Thanks, I guess"  
"Panda what was wrong before?"  
"I think I love this ham, but I don't know if she feels the same"  
Sandy thought about her note.  
"Come here" she hugged him, "Im sure everything will turn out alright"  
From below a single ham watched carfully.  
"Maxwell isn't going to like this" 


	4. The tearing down of Sandy and Evilsmugbu...

Sockpuppet:Thankies to all the people who gave me reveiws. They are well apreciated.  
I would just like to state to everyone that this is not a Panda/Sandy fic, Maxwell and Sandy are a good couple(and one of my favourites) and that this isn't real people!  
Evilsmugbug:What do you mean gave you reviews? Don't you mean us?  
Sockpuppet:Thankies to the people that gave US reveiws.  
Evilsmugbug:Don't you mean the people that gave ME reveiws?  
Sockpuppet:Heke? I'm the one writing the story.  
Evilsmugbug:Yea, but im the star.  
Sockpuppet:Uh huh....  
Evilsmugbug:Whats that supposed to mean? Hold on.. I was under the impression you were unconsious, if not dead.  
Sockpuppet:Oh Yeah, forgot about that. *blue eyes, white dragon appears behind her* Go chase her for a bit.  
Evilsmugbug:*runs*  
Sockpuppet:*In sing song voice* I don't own Hamtaro in the slightest. I own a pet shnorkke though and I borrowed the blue eyes white dragon from the annoying guy in yugioh. Oh and for all those who don't know what a shnorkke is :P  
On with the story then--  
  
"I don't think I'm going to like this either", the mysterious ham said to themselves wiping a tear from their eye.   
"Oh Panda and you, Sandy. Why, why, why?"  
(Any ideas who the ham is? Here's a clue, it's not Panda or Sandy *hears complaining* I never said it would be a good clue. [Evilsmugbug:shut up socky] (blue eyes go get her) [Evilsmugbug: uh ho*runs*]  
  
~A few miutes ago~  
Sandy:I-I-I gotta go. Like bye.  
All the hams look at Maxwell, he just shrugs.  
M.H(mysterious ham *spooky sound effects in backround* Quit fooling e.s.b):*realises Sandy is probally going to find Panda* Sorry guys my owner is coming home early so I have to go. Bye-Q.  
The unknown hamster followed Sandy at a safe distance. When the hamster realised Sandy was going to climb up the tree to Panda it jumped into the bushes and watched and listened carefully.  
~now~  
  
"Panda I think I lov-", Sandy stopped as Panda gently put his paw acroos her mouth.  
"Don't say it Sandy, or it will hurt more." Panda retreted his paw, "Your not the ham I meant."  
The ears of the mystery*X-files music starts playing*(Stop it e.s.b!)*music stops* hamster prick up.  
'He doesn't love her? Great!' the ham thought.  
"So you didn't write the note?"  
"Note? Heke?"  
"This note", Sandy handed him the note.  
"No it wasn't me", Panda studied it for a second, "but it appears that the ham who did had a hard time writing it, that or a hard time using enough energy to write it."  
"You think?"  
Panda nodded.  
"No way" 


	5. Reality check

Evilsmugbug:*enters chapter bedraggled with fur ripped and scorch marks* You will pay for this!!  
Sockpuppet:I don't think so. Your still alive then. How did you escape blue eyes?  
Evilsmugbug:I ran, very fast.  
Sockpuppet:Ok then  
Evilsmugbug:*waves at readers* The look restless say something.  
Sockpuppet:Thank you for reviews. I'm hyper today so I think I can safely saw this next chapter will either be brilliant or a load of junk.  
Evilsmugbug:*reads of piece of paper* Sockpuppet would especially like to thank Blaze girl and dragon because they have been totally supportive. And thanks to everyone else too.  
Sockpuppet:*starts singing* I feel like jumping in a river...  
Evilsmugbug:Sockpuppet is on a total blank on how her story is going to work out so this is just a filler ok?  
Sockpuppet:*starts jumping around* I got it I know how to turn the story around, it might come across weird but, its a risk im willing to take.  
Evilsmugbug:Your wasting time.  
Sockpuppet:I'll do the chapter so its up soon, but not today because i'm really sleepy.  
Evilsmugbug:Do some sort of filler then.  
Sockpuppet:Ok.  
*a red eyes black dragon appears from nowhere and starts chasing Evilsmugbug around*  
Sockpuppet:This was entertaining before so*grabs a bag of popcorn and watches intesivly* Go dragon!! YooHoo!!  
Evilsmugbug:HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!  
Sockpuppet:*passes popcorn around* Entertainment, pure gold entertainment.  
*tails from sonic appears*  
Sockpuppet:Oh hiya, have a seat.  
Tails:*sits down**grabs popcorn*How is Evilsmugbug suffering today?  
Sockpuppet:She is being chased by a red eyes black dragon.  
Tails:Great!!  
*Yoda the danish pony appears*(a/n:this is a real person. She is my friend. honest!)  
Yoda:Hi Ta-, i mean, Sockpuppet.*sees tails* Hi stupid gay two-tailed fox with dodgy hair who loves sonic.  
Tails:At least im not a half chipmunk king whos gay and half danish pony named after a starwars character.  
Sockpuppet:*watches the two freaks fight* Fun, fun, fun. Readers tune in soon for more of the story.  
*everyone stops fighting/running/chilling/chasing and smiles innosently and waves. 


	6. Snoozing of you

Sockpuppet:*sigh* I don't own anything valuble ok? So theives don't bother coming to my house. But I know how to do upside down question marks. Do you?¿  
Evilsmugbug:Where did the dragon go? Where is Tails and Yoda?  
*points to the three creatures arguing*  
Sockpuppet:True love, so hard to deniy.  
Tails and Yoda:You think I love him/her? No way!  
Evilsmugbug:You hurt the one you love and creulty is love and tender care in disguise.  
Sockpuppet:Since when have you been the interlectual one?  
Evilsmugbug:Since when can you spell or even say Interlectual.  
Tails:*mumbles*I don't think she spelt it right anyway.  
Yoda:Or said it right.  
Sockpuppet and Evilsmugbug:Keep out of this you gay freaks.  
*everyone starts arguing*  
*Panda, Sandy and Pashmina appear*  
Panda:I think we better write this chapter.  
Sandy:*watches everyone fight* Yeah, you dudes write it and I'll watch the chicks and dude fighting.  
Pashmina:Sandy?  
Sandy:I'm not Sandy I'm Stan.  
Panda:Ok that was weird. Come on Pash lets write our story.  
  
"Snoozer?"  
"That's what I think. Can you imagine yourself paired up with Snoozer?", Panda laughed.  
"Maybe not", Sandy giggled picturing holding hands with Snoozer, "So I guess thats one mystery solved, but what about the ham you totally like? Which luckly lady is it?  
Panda blushed.  
"That would be", he smiled, "Pashmina"  
The hamster in the bush gasped a little to loudly. Sandy looked down to where she heard a noise come from. Panda didn't hear anything however.  
"Whats up Sandy?"  
"Nothing" she looked up again, "Pashmina hey? Oh look it's getting late we better go home"  
"Yeah bye Sand"  
They headed off in different directions  
'Sand?' Sandy thought 'only Max calls me Sand'  
'I hope she doesn't tell Pashmina or anyone Dexter and Howdy will flip, not to mention Stan the Hip Ham'Panda climbed into his cage and fell asleep dreaming about Pashmina.  
Meanwhile...  
'He loves m-me?' the mysterious ham thought as she sat in her cage, 'He loves me.'  
She felt so happy inside.  
'Finaly someone who I love back'  
  
Short chapter, I know but the next one will be better. 


	7. Confrontations and declarations of love

*everyone is still arguing*  
Panda:I guess we will have to write this chapter too.  
Pashmina:And do the disclaimer.  
Stan:Go Tails, no go Yoda. Go Sockpuppet, no go Evilsmugbug.  
Panda:*watches everyone fight* Who are we rooting for Stan?  
Stan:My money is on Tails and Sockpuppet.  
Panda:Ok. Go Sockpuppet! Go Tails!  
Pashmina:I Guess I'll write the story and the disclaimer by myself then.  
Pashmina:Sockpuppet owns very little. She has a pet shnorkee called Evilsmugbug. She definatly doesn't own Hamtaro,Sonic Adventures, Starwars and the beach boys.  
She does own this story. Except for the last chapter which Panda owns and this one that I own. I have a very pretty pink scarf. I guess I should write the story now.  
  
~The next day at the clubhouse~  
"Lets go to acron mountain", Hamtaro suggested.  
"Yeah" everyone proclaimed.  
Everyone headed out the clubhouse with their backpacks on.  
"Max"  
"Yeah Sand?"  
"Could we speak?"  
Sandy and Maxwell sat at the table.  
"Max", Sandy searched for the right words,"I know you flirt with Bijou and if you like her more than me I understand and we could break up if you wanted."  
"Sandy. I didn't realise that I flirted with Bijou(Pashmina:*pulls face at people who complained that max doesn't flirt with bijou*) and I don't want to break up with you or anything. If it bothers you I'll make sure I don't flirt with Bijou. One more thing.."he sighed,"Sandy I love you"  
"Max. I-I love you too"  
"Come on then" he stuck his paw out, "lets catch up with the others"  
"Wait like, one sec"  
Sandy climbed up to the place where Snoozer sleeps.  
"Sorry sleepyhead"  
Snoozer woke up and looked at Sandy.  
"I understand... Zu zu zu"  
  
~At acorn mountain~  
As usual Dexter and Howdy were fighting over who got to have lunch with Pashmina. Pashmina saw Panda standing alone in the distance. She sliped away to him.  
"Wanna have lunch together?"  
Panda blushed.(he does that a lot in this ficcy doesn't he?)  
"Sure thing Pashmina"  
They climbed the tree that Panda sat on yesterday and sat on the branch and looked out on the world.  
~about an hour later~  
"I'm having lunch with Pashmina" said Howdy.  
"I don't think so", Dexter replied in his smug voice.  
"Oh really? And why not?"  
Dexter pointed to the place where Pashmina was standing before.  
"What don't say we lost the girl to Stan again"  
They looked at Stan who just shruged.  
"Then who got her?" asked Howdy.  
Dexter looked at who was in the near by oak tree.  
"It appears that Panda did"  
"Wha? This isn't right"  
"Your never right"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I'm just pointing out how insanly stupid you are"  
"Me stupid?"  
They started fighting again.  
  
~In the tree~  
Panda and Pashmina watched the sun setting.  
Pashmina looked at the bark.  
"Is this your name?", she asked pointing at some scratches in the bark.  
"yeah"  
Pashmina carefully scratched her name in the bark beneth his and outlined a heart around them.  
Panda looked at her and smiled.  
"Pashmina, I love you."  
"I know, and I love you too."  
"Really?"  
She nodded and they smubbiewubbied under the last of the suns rays. 


	8. The end

Well my story is over. And I have a nice song stuck in my head so just pretend it's your favourite couple from the show singing it or something ok?  
  
Well I walked up to her and I asked her if she wanted to dance.  
She looked awful nice so I hoped that she might take a chance.  
When we danced I held her tight. And then I walked her home that night.  
And all the stars were shining bright and then I kissed her.  
  
And each time I saw her, I couldn't wait to see her again.  
I wanted to let her know that I was more than a friend.  
I didn't know just what to do. So I told her I love you.  
And she said that she loved me too and then I kissed her.  
  
Evilsmugbug:That was a great story for a two year old  
Sockpuppet:Oh shut up. It was my first fanfiction ever.  
Evilsmugbug:And your worst.  
Sockpuppet:I'd like to you try to write a better one.  
Evilsmugbug:Just you wait, just you wait.  
  
Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews.  
  
  
~*Sockpuppet*~ 


End file.
